1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a portable device and a portable device thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling a portable device based on variation of a magnetic field by a detachable pen attached to the portable device and a portable device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device according to the related art is configured to perform complex functions such as capturing photographs or moving images, playing a music file or a moving file, enabling a user to play games, receiving broadcasting, and supporting of wireless Internet, and is implemented in the form of a composite multimedia player. Accordingly, in order to reinforce portability and convenience while satisfying the need of a user, the portable device has been in a new form in terms of a hardware or software. The detachable pen attached to the portable device has been used as auxiliary means capable of conveniently controlling various function of the portable device. The portable device detects input by the pen and controls various functions of the portable device according to the detected input.
As the control of the portable device through the input of the pen is generalized, a hole is formed at the portable device so that the pen is detachably attached in the hole so as to prevent the pen from being lost. The detachable pen attached to the portable device may provide various utilization possibilities. However, the hole in which the detachable pen is attached is used for preventing loss but is not used for other applications.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for controlling a portable device which controls a preset function of the portable terminal corresponding to a value of a magnetic field based on variation due to attaching and detaching of the detachable pen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.